fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Movement
.]] '''Movement' is a statistic which presents in all Fire Emblem games. It determines the range or the number of adjacent tiles a unit can move in one turn. Unlike other stats, movement mostly remains static, it can only be changed through class change or using items, and cannot be increased through leveling up. An exception to this being Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 where movement has a growth rate, albeit with a very low growth chance. Infantry units generally have lower movement than units mounted on horses, pegasi, wyverns or griffons etc. Elements Movement cost Each type of terrain has a movement cost associated with it, which determines a unit's movement across that terrain. For example, forest typically costs 1 move to cross, therefore, units with 5 moves will have only 4 moves left crossing it. Different classes or different unit types also play a vital role in determining the movement cost for each terrain. For example, horse-mounted units such as Cavaliers or Troubadours tend to have higher movement cost to cross forest than infantry and flying units, or units such as Brigands and Berserkers are able to cross mountain and sea while other infantry units cannot. Items Different games of the Fire Emblem series and the related title, TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, introduced various forms of the movement improving item which share the same effect, to increase a unit's movement by an amount, either by equipping (in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War) or consuming: *Leg Ring - Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776. *Movement Plus (potion) - TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. *Swiftsole - Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. *Boots - all other games. In Thracia 776, where movement has a growth rate, there is the Dain Scroll which is capable of manipulating the growth rate by placing it in a unit's inventory. Skills The following is a list of skills that affect a unit's movement: *Canto - allows the user to use up leftover movement after completing an action. *Celerity - increases movement by 2. *Movement +1 - increases movement by 1. *Acrobat - allows the user to cross any traversible terrain for a movement cost of 1. *Rally Movement - upon use of the Rally command, increases movement of all allied units by 1 in a 3-tile radius of the user for one turn. *Galeforce - allows the user another full action after they defeat an enemy during the user's Turn (only once per Turn) *Deliverer - increases movement by 2 when Pair Up. *Rally Heart - upon use of the Rally command, increases stats and movement of all allied units by 2 and 1, respectively in a 3-tile radius of the user for one turn. *Surefooted - increases movement by 1 and allows the user to cross any traversible terrain for a movement cost of 1. Ballistician only. Fire Emblem Heroes Fire Emblem Heroes has a unique movement system to fit the mobile platform. In this game, a unit's movement is determined by the group they belong to. * Infantry: can move two spaces, slowed by forests. * Cavalry: can move three spaces, cannot move through forests. * Flying: can move two spaces, ignores all terrains. * Armored: can move one space. Category:Stats